Headaches Come In All Forms
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Touya–Yukito–Yue Summary: All–night beer binges at college fraternity parties can leave one with a rather large headache. Luckily Touya has his lovers to take care of him. Unfortunately, that's not all that is making Touya's head hurt...


**Headaches Come In All Forms**

* * *

Touya's first waking thought was that his head had never hurt this badly in his entire life.

"Oh, man…" he groaned, whimpering when the pitifully small sound of his own voice caused pain to echo through his head.

A soft chuckle greeted his ears. "I told you it was a bad idea to get into a drinking contest with the Psi Alpha fraternity, koi," Yukito's quiet voice said, volume barely above a whisper.

"I know," Touya rasped out, creaking one eye open tentatively. Upon finding that there wasn't much light in the room – and whatever light there was, was dim – he slowly opened them both all the way. His gaze lit on Yukito, who was holding a tray with a pitcher of ice water and a glass. "Hey," he said with a tired smile.

Yukito just shook his head at him, his expression one of exasperation tinged with affection. "Good afternoon to you, too, Touya." He set down the tray on the bedside table – Touya just then noticed that they were in Yukito's bedroom, and his house obviously, instead of his own – and proceeded to pour a glass of the ice cold water.

"Afternoon?" Touya asked with some surprise, smiling gratefully as he accepted the glass of cool liquid that was handed to him. His throat was as dry as a desert and it tasted like old gym socks. His stomach rumbling its discontent at him warned he'd best not gulp down the refreshment, however. Taking a small sip of the water, he asked, "What happened?"

A husky chuckle came from the doorway and Touya spun around – his stomach roiling in protest – to see Yue standing there, wings folded against his back, arms folded across his chest. The moon angel was glaring at him, though his eyes were worried.

"In answer to your question," Yue said as he entered the room, "you drank that alcoholic substance you call 'beer' glass for glass with that idiotic man–"

"The head of the Psi Alpha fraternity," Yukito interjected.

Yue nodded his thanks to his counterpart. "–and then you finally passed out somewhere around the twenty-first mug."

Touya didn't have enough alcohol-free blood in his system to flush, but his body sure gave it its best shot. Clearing his throat – and wincing at both the residual scratchiness that his half-glass of water hadn't dispelled, and the reverberations of pain the action caused – he asked, "Did I win?"

Yue blinked, looking as startled as he ever did – outside of anything having to do with the Clow (now Sakura) Cards – and Yukito snorted.

Touya cocked a brow, flinching as he found that yes, even his **hair** hurt as the action caused his facial muscles to pull most uncomfortably. "Well?"

Chuckles dying down, Yukito said, "Yes, actually, you did win. But considering there wasn't any money or anything else other than pride on the line, I'm not sure the headache you have now is worth it."

Touya grinned wryly. "I don't think it is, either. Speaking of which, do you have any aspirin?"

Yue snorted. "Modern medicine does more harm than good. I have a tea brewing which will relieve you of a goodly amount of your pain – with no side effects."

"Thanks, Yue," Touya said gratefully. "And, ano…when will it be finished brewing?"

"In about fifteen minutes. You should have just enough time to drink it, shower, and change your clothes before you have to leave," Yukito said, looking inordinately pleased with himself over…something.

What that 'something' **was**, Touya had no clue…and seeing his two lovers exchange a look, Touya was pretty sure that he didn't want to get one. He just knew that Yukito's words did **not** bode well for him. "Leave? To go back home?" he guessed. He wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't there to begin with, but though it might have had something to do with Yukito's tendency to worry over him like a mother hen. Despite the fact that Yue was the one with the feathers.

Of course, the fact that his father would have been pissed at him for coming home dead drunk had probably also figured into it somewhere.

"No," Yue answered succinctly.

"Have you forgotten, Touya-kun?" Yukito asked, the hint of a devilish smile lurking around his lips.

"What?" Touya asked guardedly. He knew that look well – underneath the seemingly innocent façade of beatific niceness that Yukito exuded lurked a mischievous imp. At least Yue was upfront about his trickery, even if his angelic façade was deceptive – and Yukito only called him 'Touya-kun' in **that** tone of voice when he either wanted something…

Or was secretly laughing at him.

_At least it wasn't 'Touya-chan,'_ Touya thought in vague relief. _I'm really not up to dealing with two horny lovers. _He rolled mental eyes at his unintended pun._ 'Up' in more ways than one._

Yue's smirk uncharacteristically turned into a smile. "You promised my young mistress that you would take her and her friends…to the circus." His grin widened almost impossibly wide for his normally somber face.

Touya whimpered and dove under the covers, hiding his aching head underneath the pillows. His two lovers thought they could hear him mumble something about, "Talk about a headache."

The moon angel and his other half, were, however, polite enough to leave the room before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

THE END


End file.
